Aura of Chrono
by Medabro
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Goten, and Trunks were taken to a strange planet and now they have to fight for there lives to defeat Rai, Kaiyo, and Akuma. New transformations and new characters are the perfect mix for a dragon ball story
1. Goku and Vegeta

**!**

"What the!" Goku exclaimed

A huge spike of energy suddenly appeared on earth around a forest not so far away. Goku was amazed when he fought Broly but, someone with this power level could destroy a planet with just 30% of their power.

He was at capsule corp in west city and then he felt the energy getting closer. Then while Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber he reacted and crash into the wall to see who had that much energy.

"Kakarot is that you!" Vegeta shouted.

"No! I've never ever sensed and aura liked this!" Goku shouted back.

The energy was now really close to the area, and now even Goten and Trunks could feel it. Then it arrived... It was a man who was taller than Goku landed on the ground.

Like mentioned he was tall and was pretty muscular. He had canary-yellow hair that almost looked like he was a super saiyan but he wasn't... But maybe he was a saiyan, and also he a spiky hair the resembled Gohan when he was in highschool.

He also had a gi that was white entirely with and white gi pants with a yellow fur cape. He looked straight at Goku and said these words. "You are Goku, correct?" The man asked.

Goten and Trunks were scared of the power of the man who was stronger than Goku. "Yeah, what do you want!" Goku demanded an answer. The man then wagged his pointing finger and then crossed his arms.

"You are so impatient Son Goku." The man shook his head.

Vegeta got tired of this bullshit and decided to take this conversation from Goku. "Listen here you bastard either you go home or me and Kakarot are going to take initiative." Vegeta said with pride.

"Heh, I almost forgot about you... But if you think we should fight... Then I gladly will." The man said while getting into a fighting stance.

Goku and Vegeta wasted no time to fly at him and start trying to punch and kick him. The man was dodging most of the attacks but a few landed. "By the way to keep this a bit formal just call me Rai." Rai said.

Goku and Vegeta knew this wasn't going to be fun and games with Broly so they were going to have to work together. Rai sent to giant ki waves towards the both of them.

They both dodged it but if grazed their bodies a bit. "Hmm, It would be unfair for a one versus two in my head." Rai said while dodging the duos attacks. Rai grabbed Goku's neck used a ki needle in a vital point so he would pass out.

Vegeta was to late but, managed to land a punch on Rai. Vegeta managed to make Rai start bleeding a bit. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan to uppen his power, while Goten and Trunks decided to drag Goku over to Capsule Corp.

Rai and Vegeta kept clashing fist and blocking their kicks to what seemed like an even fight, until Rai started to kicked it up a notch. "Double Speed!" Rai exclaimed. Vegeta was alarmed when he heard him.

Vegeta turned super saiyan 2 now that Rai was upgraded to. Rai was now twice as fast as he originally could and Vegeta could barely keep up. Then Rai moved so quick that Vegeta didn't get a second to react to Rai kicking him in the back.

"Aughhh!" Vegeta exclaimed while crashing into populated buildings. Vegeta recovered as quick as he could but, when he looked up he saw the fist of Rai that landed into Vegeta's face. Rai then flew as fast as Vegeta was crashing.

Then Rai grabbed him by the neck and threw him towards the ground. "Well shit." Vegeta muttered. He turned Super Saiyan God to even try and even the stand a chance. Vegeta almost caught up to Rai's speed but he wasn't fast enough.

Vegeta then landed a kick in his stomach to then proceed with a barrage of attacks that then, finished off with a big bang attack. "*huff* Just die." Vegeta muttered. Rai quickly speed up and kicked Vegeta in the neck.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue as soon as that happened. Vegeta then twisted himself around to deliver the same blow Rai left on him. Vegeta then suplexed Rai and it left a crater in the ground. 'Shit! If we keep fighting the whole city might be destroyed!' Vegeta thought.

He quickly looked around the area to see a lot of damage done to the city. Vegeta didn't think he could bargain with Rai to fight somewhere else so Vegeta then turned to Rai who was recovering from the suplex.

"You fool!" Rai exclaimed as he uppercutted Vegeta. "That wasn't even 20% of my power." Rai shouted at Vegeta as Vegeta then backflipped to kick, Rai in the chin. "I'll give you one more... It seems you are the fool in this situation!" Vegeta shouted back.

Rai also backflipped as Vegeta was now in his Ultra Blue from that he used in the tournament of power. At Rai's current point him and Vegeta were now matched in power but in speed Rai still ruled.

Vegeta started to bludgeon him with powerful punches that were all over Rai's body and then he kicked him as a finish that then followed up with a gigantic barrage of ki blasts. Rai was now realizing that Vegeta wasn't here to play anymore.

(with Goten and Trunks)

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!" Goten was shaking his father that he almost thought was dead.

Then Goku sprung up as he clutched his elbow that was damaged badly by Rai. "I'm alright gote-" Goku then say all the damage that the fight has left to the city. "Damn it!" Goku exclaimed. Goku without thinking turn Super Saiyan God and followed the trail of debri and wreckage.

(back to the fight)

Goku speeded and saw the scene of Vegeta fighting Rai and they were both evenly matched. Goku decided that Vegeta needed an edge in the battle. Goku turned blue and joined in the battle. Goku was attacked Rai from the back as Vegeta was attacking him from the front.

Rai was now outmatched as Goku turned into mastered super saiyan blue. Then Rai knew what he had to and had to power up again. "Triple speed!" Rai said as his speed became something that would be possible in superhero comic books.

Goku and Vegeta could barely see Rai as he was punching and kicking them left, right, and center. Rai was now using 50% of his power to fight Goku and Vegeta. Goku could only manage to hit him twice as Vegeta hit him three times.

Goku looked at Vegeta and they both nodded. They both started charging up and their auras were so strong Rai could barely make a dent in their faces. Goku's hair started to flash white-blue, white-blue then...

"AHHHHHH!" Goku and Vegeta both exclaimed.

The dust cleared and Goku and Vegeta had aura's that were mixed together as they were going to work together to try and finish this fight. Rai knew that they were sharing eachothers energy which would make slight issues in his plan.

Goku and Vegeta with sharing their ever growing ki could go fast enough to where they could catch up enough to Rai where at the point that they could see him. Goku and Vegeta started to to a heavy barrage of a skill called meteor crash.

Then Goku noticed something everytime Rai would speed up. Everytime he sped up his punches got weaker and he could take less hits than usual. Goku realized that everytime he sped up he was giving up his other abilities to his speed.

While Goku was coming up with a strategy, Rai got between Goku and Vegeta's aura to kick them both in the side of the stomach, breaking up the linked aura. "Damn!" Goku exclaimed. "Shit!" Vegeta also exclaimed.

'If only I could access my Ultra Instinct.' Goku thought.

'I guess I have to stick with what I got.'

Vegeta had already started fighting Rai again and Goku then joined in. Rai then decided to use one of his techniques that he has been saving up for this fight. "Bolting Fist!" Rai shouted. A huge yellow spike of ki that shrouded Rai's fist punched Vegeta in the face.

Goku was to alarmed by Vegeta getting knocked out he then turned to Rai punching and kicking him. Goku was now on his own in this fight as Rai was beating the shit out of him. Rai was now getting the upperhand as Goku could barely get attacks in.

While knocked out Vegeta was dreaming about earth after this fight... It was destroyed in his dream but, would his dream become reality. Goku then was powering up a bit to start dealing more attacks to Rai.

Rai decided to also power up to 60% of his power which then led Goku to start losing again. Then Rai became slower indicating that he was giving up some of his speed to increase his power. Then finally Rai started delivering the finishing blows.

He dealt one huge punch, then another, and then one last one that was the strongest out of the three. Then Goku was now down and out. Rai chuckled in victory and picked up Goku but, then he was met by the fist of Vegeta.

"You..." Vegeta muttered.

Vegeta then punched Rai in the gut making him cough up blood. "Bastard!" Vegeta shouted as he then elbowed his back into the ground. "Quadruple speed!" Rai shouted. Vegeta instantly turned Ultra Blue again as Rai was throwing countless punches at Vegeta but, he couldn't even see him.

Then out of the blue Gotenks as a Super Saiyan 3 arrived to the scene. "Gotenks! What are you doing!?" Vegeta demanded an answer. "There is no time to talk its time to fight!" Gotenks shouted back. Vegeta accepted that he was getting help but, was going to be extra cautious so Gotenks wouldn't get seriously injured.

Vegeta then thought of the idea to feel the wind to sense where Rai's power level was moving to... And this plan worked. As soon as wind grazed Vegeta's cheek he grabbed Rai by his leg who was now see-able and threw him into an abandoned building.

Now the news team at ZTV was filming this fight live from the sky. Gotenks then grabbed Rai by his arm as him and Vegeta spun him into the air. They both trading the punching bag known as Rai as they punched him back and forth.

Vegeta then delivered a serious punch that sent Rai flying into the ground. "Don't... F**k... With me." Vegeta muttered. Rai then sprung up as he went back to double speed so his power wouldn't be so low.

Rai then charged at Gotenks to knee him in the stomach then punched Vegeta in the face. "You, Saiyans never seem to give up!" Rai exclaimed. As he was at the end of his rope now. He powered up to 70% to use a technique called Cloud 9.

He released a huge beam of energy that also released ki mines to blow up the surrounding area. Vegeta was really injured and Gotenks could barely get up. Rai then flew down to the ground and picked up Vegeta then picked up Goku along with Gotenks, but before leaving he flew over to capsule corp to finish something.

(1 day later)

Goku sprung up awake confused to where he was. He was in a stone hut and also in a not so comfy bed. 'Where am I' Goku asked himself. He then got up to look outside and they were about 100 other huts. Then Goku realized one more thing.

"I feel weaker." Goku was starting to get confused. Then he suddenly felt something on the back of his neck, it was some sort of pad thing that was attached to him. 'Must be some sort of power surpressor.'

Then Goku saw Goten flying towards him. "Goten?" Now Goku was really confused. "Dad!" Goten exclaimed as he hugged his father. "I was looking all over for you, and the last thing I remember is me and Trunks fusing to become Gotenks and help Vegeta then, we were knock-" Goten was saying quickly.

Goku shushed his scared son wondering where they were also Goku didn't have his gi and had some weird blanket that covered his chest and half of his legs. Also they didn't have long sleeves. So he was also pretty chilly when he thought about it more.

"Hey Goten! Let's go find Trunks and Vegeta." Goku said to his son.

Goten nodded his head in agreement and then Goku felt a big hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see one of friends he hasn't seen in a while.

"Broly!"

Broly looked down to him with an average expression and with the same clothes that Goku had but, bigger. "What are you doing here?" Goku questioned him almost falling over.

"Broly should ask you the same question." Broly said.

To be continued...


	2. Broly

Broly was training by punching huge rocks and blasting mountains. It's been a week since Broly had fought his friend Kakarot, and he couldn't wait to meet hit again and start sparring. Broly was starting the get a little tired for training the whole day so he decided to go back to the cave.

Once he flew over to the cave he didn't see Cheelai or Lemo greeting him or saying 'Hey Broly'. It was odd and then Broly sensed a huge power spike in the cave and he narrowed his eyes. "It's nice to finally meet you... Broly." A strange man said. Broly charged at the man who he had not seen before.

The man had slate-blue hair and a shirt with a large brown trenchcoat and blue pants and some brown shoes that looked liked velcro. "Just to keep it a bit formal call me... Kaiyo." The man now had a deep glare.

Kaiyo blocked his attack and he flipped him over. "Why so hostile, Broly." Kaiyo said to him. "How do you know my name!?" Broly sprung up to try and punch Kaiyo. "Where are my friends!" Broly then powered up. Broly's hair got spikier but stayed the color black and then Broly now had golden eyes.

Broly has now had enough and started to bludgeon the man with his fist. Kaiyo wasn't expecting this much power from him so he decided to spice it up a bit. He powered up to 20% of his power but that still wasn't enough to secure Broly's rage.

Kaiyo's blocks then proved to be unsuccessful now that Broly was getting even more mad and powerful by the second. Broly was also disappointed in himself because he told himself he would only fight Kakarot and not get to angry.

He felt like he failed his friends but, then he quickly tried to control his rage and turn it into something else. With that Broly used a lot of his ki into one punch that sent Kaiyo flying in the sky. Broly started to calm down a bit but, he knew Kaiyo wasn't dead nor was he defeated.

So he did the next best thing to keep this planet alive. Turn super saiyan... Broly now had a huge burst of power and Kaiyo was shocked at this mighty power. Kaiyo knew he had to finish his plan so, he flew down fast to face Broly who was now powered up, head on.

Broly threw a big barrage of punches, kicks, knees, and elbows. Kaiyo could barely keep up but, was still being able to block a few of his attacks, although most of them landed. Broly knew he had to control his rage to become stronger so he tried to stay Super Saiyan and not turn to the transformation he would never go back to.

Kaiyo had enough now and used a technique called Wave of Power. Kaiyo created a giant tsunami like pile of ki that fell onto Broly and left him crashing into the ground. Broly had never seen an attack so powerful before.

Broly could barely get up but, he knew if he didn't his friends might be dead. So he mustered up enough ki to get back up again. Then it hit him... What if his friends are already dead. His eyes shrunk and Kaiyo landed to the ground.

Kaiyo was then knocked back a huge spike of energy that came from Broly. He was now the Legendary Super Saiyan that Kaiyo has only heard the legends of. "Heh." Kaiyo muttered. Kaiyo then powered up to 30% of his power and Broly flew at full speed towards him.

Broly went for his classic face grab and it worked, Broly was almost crushing the back of Kaiyo's head from the pressure of the ground. Kaiyo then grabbed Broly's arm to flip him over but, Broly knocked him off and started to punch him with punches that nearly broke Kaiyo's jaw.

Broly finished his combo with a gigantic punch sent straight at Kaiyo's face. Then Broly followed up with a Gigantic Omega to throw at Kaiyo. It landed and it exploded. Broly was starting to make craters in the ground and he tried to control himself enough to not destroy the planet.

Broly started to fume more anger out of his body. He wasn't just powering up even more he transformed into a transformation that would break his power milestones. Broly has now become a Legendary Super Saiyan 2.

It was like a tornado of pebbles and big rocks as the wind was circled around Broly like a twister or a tornado. He broke free from it and used Gigantic Omega over and over on Kaiyo and craters kept appearing all over the place.

Kaiyo couldn't handle the amount of power Broly had... Until Kaiyo decided to power up to 40% of his power. Broly was now outmatched and Kaiyo was now the one dealing most of the punches while Broly would dodge a few of them.

Broly flipped Kaiyo to the ground and he was left not feeling pain at all. Kaiyo then appeared in Broly's face and then a flurry of kicks begun in front of Broly. Broly was knocked back into mountains and mountains, as he didn't know when his body would recover.

Then all of the sudden Broly felt stronger then he was at the beginning of the fight but, he was surprised that he was confused by this since, it happened to him last week when he fought Gogeta. Then Broly recovered from the kicks and then glared deeply at Kaiyo.

Kaiyo didn't feel the slightest bit of fear. Broly flew towards Kaiyo, grabbing his face and knocking him into more and more mountains. Kaiyo was now feeling what he just did to Broly. Kaiyo then used his special ability to give him and bigger advantage.

Kaiyo's eyes then turned entirely blue as he used something he called Future Vision. He saw all of Broly's attacks before Broly had even done them. Kaiyo dodged all of Broly's attacks. Broly was now amazed of the technique of his opponent.

Broly was now thinking what was the point to keep fighting if he was going to dodge everything. Broly was starting to get angered now... What was the point in fighting him if he wasn't strong enough.

He couldn't protect his friends... He couldn't defeat this foe... And only God knew what was going to happen if Broly lost this battle. Broly knew he couldn't win... But why did he keep fighting he asked himself. Maybe because... He was a saiyan.

Now he knew why it was because of his shitty heritage. Broly was now getting hit back by Kaiyo and he was about to give up but, he felt something inside him snap. All the rage and anger that lead up to this moment had left and Broly then was surrounded by a huge green energy barrier.

Kaiyo was confused to what Broly was doing now and then the barrier was broken and Broly now had normal Super Saiyan eyes but, he was more tamed and his hair wasn't as wild any more. He had controlled his transformation.

Kaiyo was starting to get excited as he could sense Broly's new found power. Broly then narrowed his eyes at Kaiyo, and slowly stepped towards him. Every step a small crater was made and Kaiyo was starting to tense up.

"I'm going to kill you." Broly said in a deadpan, monotone voice.

He grabbed Kaiyo's neck and started to drive him into the ground. He was breaking the ground under him and then they were getting closer to the center of this planet. Then Broly threw Kaiyo back up as he also flew out of the man shaped hole.

Broly was now stronger than Kaiyo and Kaiyo's future vision couldn't see Broly's next moves since he was so powerful. Broly punched Kaiyo in the face sending him flying 100ft away and then Broly was walking towards him.

Kaiyo got up and flew towards Broly to try and kick him in the neck. Broly grabbed his leg and almost broke it but, Broly then flipped him over into the ground and then Broly used gigantic omega to attempt to try and blow up Kaiyo.

There was a gigantic explosion that even people on nearby planets could see a green shine. Broly flew down to the ground which was now a big crater but, Broly surpressed himself so he wouldn't destroy the planet on the off chance his friends were alive.

Broly was about to finish the job with Kaiyo but, then he was kicked in the face by another man. "Akuma what are you doing here!?" Kaiyo managed to speak those words. Broly turned over to see this 'Akuma'.

He had regular hair with a chinese looking ponytail, with black hair and red eyes. He also had a black battle suit that resembled the attire of the frieza force. Broly was confused at his attire but couldn't care less at this point.

Broly made sure Kaiyo wouldn't be doing anymore fighting by throwing him far away. Broly then turned to Akuma who emitted a dark/evil aura, he could tell this man was more brutality based in combat. It didn't matter to Broly though, he had all the confidence he neede-

_**CRASH!**_

Akuma wasted no time powering up to 70% of his power. "F**k no!" Broly exclaimed. Broly recovered from the attack and flew towards him. Akuma then kicked Broly in the face, stunning him.

"Damn it!" Broly shouted.

Broly knew he had to be up to this guys mindset to beat it. Broly used Gigantic Omega to try and slow Akuma down a bit but, it barely worked. Akuma appeared in front of Broly and punched him in the stomach. Broly was starting to get mad at this guy.

Since Broly was stunned he needed a minute to fix his head. While Broly was shaking head, Akuma was shouting at Kaiyo. "You had one f**king job Kaiyo!" Akuma shouted. While Akuma was yelling at Kaiyo, Broly had situated himself and starting punching Akuma.

Akuma was left barely scratched and then he narrowed his eyes at Broly. "You, bastard." Akuma muttered. Broly and Akuma were now clashing fists, while Kaiyo was still trying to recover from his injury. Broly grabbed Akuma by the face and smashed him into some rocks.

Akuma retaliated by kicking Broly in the face and he smashed him into the ground. It left a big crater and at this point the planet was left in shambles. "To make this more fun for me... Your friends aren't on this planet." Akuma told Broly.

Broly now knew all bets were off and he could freely fight him with all of his power. Broly powered up to 100% of his power and Akuma was knocked back a bit. Broly grabbed his face again and slid the back of his head across the ground, finishing the combo with a toss and a gigantic omega.

Akuma had a few scratches around his body but, Broly wasn't done with this bastard. Broly punched him in the face multiple times and then uppercutted hit with all of his power in one fist. Akuma was sent flying into the air and then the sky started to darken.

Broly could see Akuma charging up an attack similar to the kamehameha but, this time it was red with a mixture of black. Broly saw it approaching the planet dangerously fast but, Broly threw a gigantic omega with all of his power and threw it into the beam.

Like a spirit bomb Broly was holding the gigantic omega and kept putting power into it. Akuma with pouring more power into is beam but, Broly was starting to get the upperhand. Akuma was starting to tense up a bit over the amount of pressure put on to his body.

The struggle was long and ki filled and Broly was really hoping he could take this guy down. "Aw, f**k it!" Akuma exclaimed. Akuma ended his beam and Broly was confused. Then Akuma started to fly around the planet at a fast rate.

"IF YOU WON'T DIE I'LL TAKE THE PLANET WITH YOU!" Akuma shouted.

Then Kaiyo punched Akuma in the face, stopping him dead in his tracks."What in the f**king world, would make you do that." Akuma said. "You know we can't kill him!" Kaiyo yelled at Akuma. Akuma muttered something to himself and Kaiyo along with Akuma flew down to finish Broly off.

Broly was starting to get tired of fighting and he needed a rest but, he knew he had to fight. Kaiyo powered up to 50% of his power and Akuma stayed at 70%. Broly tried to punch Akuma but, he blocked it. Kaiyo then chopped him in the neck.

Broly almost fell but, then Kaiyo used his future vision since Broly was weakend. Kaiyo was telling Akuma exactly were to move in order to dodge Broly's attacks. Akuma then countered everysingle one of them to make sure Broly was going to be knocked out.

Then Akuma dealt the finishing blow on Broly by quickly jabbing him in the jaw. Broly's brain was basically spinning around and then he turned back to base and collapsed to the ground. "Finally," Akuma muttered. "I thought this guy would never be defeated." Akuma ended.

(present day)

Broly finished explaining what happened to Goku. Then Goku explained what happened to him and Vegeta. Goten was just amazed of how powerful Broly was, he was stronger than his dad was at even Super Saiyan Blue.

Broly then looked at Goten. "Is that your son?" Broly asked. "Oh yeah this is Goten." Goku answered. "Is he stronger than you?" Broly asked Goku. "Man I wish, then we could fight all the time." Goku answered again.

Then they heard doors opening and saw three men walk out of them. Rai, Kaiyo, and Akuma. Broly then flew towards Kaiyo and Akuma to try and fight them but, due to the power suppressors Broly's punch didn't even phase them.

Goku was confused to why he was even here and then all of the sudden an arena showed up and everyone who was captured was seated. Also Vegeta was now in the arena with his average attire.

'What the hell is going on here!' Goku thought.

Goten was Goku's back now and Goten also noticed that Trunks was with Vegeta in that arena. Then a giant monster came out of no where and Vegeta and Trunks started fighting it. 'Well whatever it is, it sure is twisted.' Goku thought again.

Then everyone heard of voice and it sounded like Rai. He explained to the audience that Vegeta and Trunks would be fighting different levels of power. The first level was a weak monster and the last level which was level 100 was going to be super diffucult.

Goku was a little bit confused but, Trunks and Goten thought of it like a videogame in a way. It didn't matter to Vegeta he just wanted to get it over with so he could go home. The monster then charged at the two along with Vegeta and Trunks doing the same thing.

To be continued...


End file.
